Visitor in The Night
by Ayumu-Hime
Summary: Groose is horny who else could help him but Link? pure smut my first at that no plot what so ever...gahhh STUPID thingy ok there are some sentence that don't make sense but I think it is just because there are ALOT of spelling errors so I am sorryfor tha


A/N :Okay so I actually edited this, but I still kind of suck at it. So most of the obvious mistakes are fixed :) at least I hope so. I may actually just completely re-write it though :P

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Legend of Zelda blah blah blah

Groose was horny.

He could just go and find some girl or guy to help him out...if it wasn't 2:00 in morning and the academy wasn't locked up for the nigh, the only girl in the academy was a goody-toe-shoes so she wasn't an option. He could just get one of the guys,but the only guy who could reach his standards was...Link.

Though he wouldn't tell him that .Groose sat on his bed contemplating wether or not to go and seduce Link or just ignore it. He decides to ignore the hardness between his legs and go to sleep. Unfortuneatly every time he closed his eyes sky blue eyes filled with lust flashed in his head."screw it!" he said as he made his way to the door and across the hall to Link's room, he creped inside and closed the door behind himself.

Groose looked towards the bed and saw Link sleeping peacefuly he sat next to him on the bed and bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Link stird in his sleep but didn't wake. Groose smirked and started removing the blondes clothing and tide his wrists to the bed posts careful not wake him up.

'Good thing hes a heavey sleeper'Groose then bent down and whisppered in the blondes ear"wakey wakey,Link" and nipped at his earlobe. Blue eyes shot open and Link struggled to get loose from the bindings"GROOSE WHAT THE HE-"Link was silenced by a hand on his mouth."shhh do you want to wake everybody up?"Groose hissed he removed his hand from Links mouth but before he could say anything the redhead crashed both thier lips together.

Links eyes widened, Groose tried to enter his mouth but Link wouldn't allow it. Groose growled and cupped Links semi-erect penis and he gasped allowing the redhead to put his tounge into his mouth it took Link all his will power not to moan instead he bit Grooes' lip hard enough to draw blood, the redhead drew back wiping the blood away and smirked"Well arn't you fiesty"and started licking a line on Link's neck to his collar nipping lightly and teasing his adams apple.

Link tried to hold back a moan but to no avail Link wimperd "Groose stop I don't want this" Groose chuckled "really because this tells me other wise"he said as he cupped the blondes now fully erect-member Link gasped. Groose continued his way down Links body stoping at his nipples and took one into his mouth Link yelped at the sudden contact and arched into the warm mouth, once the nub was rock hard Groose moved on to the other one until it was hard as well. By then Link was panting like crazy still strugglleing slightly Groose then continues to make his way down the blue eyed hero's body dipping his tounge into his navel.

Link shook from the larger boys touches "no,nghh Groose..."Groose looked up at Link, his face was flushed and his chest was rising, and his pupils were blown wide only a thin line of sapphire could been seen. Groose smirked knowing he was the one who caused this effect on the younger, Groose finally reached the hot organ blowing cool air over it,Link's hips buckled as he did so."Groose,s-st-sto- ahhhh!"Link moaned in plesure as Groose took his dick into his mouth licking and sucking around it as Link wiethered and moaned.'Thank the goddess Fledge had to help Pipit on his patroll tonight' Groose thaught to himself.

As Groose continued blowing Link, the blond was burning with plesure.'How can my rival,let alone someone of the same sex,make me feel soo good'He asked himself. He was brought back to reality when Groose brought two fingers to his mouth. Link looked confused and Groose relesed Link from his mouth ignoring the whine Link made. "You have to get them lubed up or it will hurt" he said to the confused blonde. Link still didn't understand but knew he didn't want to feel pain so he willingly accepted the three digits into his mouth.

He sucked on them as Groose bobbed his head in between his legs. The redhead took his mouth off of Link's member, and removed his fingers from the blond's mouth. "I think their lubed up enough" he said. He spread the smaller boys legs apart and started to prob his puckered entrence. Link gasped at the sensation "Wha-what are you doing?" asked Link "I have to prep you it will hurt more if I don't" Groose replyed taking a rosey bub between his fingers. Link moaned when he felt his nipple being played with"what do you mean by pre-." Link moaned loudly as Groose plunged his finger into the blonde's entrence. The redhead started moving his finger in and out.

Link was a panting thought that Link was ready for a second finger, so he entered the second digit. Link groned. The one finger was alright, but two was much more challenging he clenched the rope that was binding his hands until his knuckles turned white. "I-it hurts...Groose stop it hurts" he begged, Groose continued to scissor Link's ass and tweek his nipple with his free hand he whispered in the blondes's ear "I know but it will get better...just tell me where." Link was confused 'tell him where? where what? where it hur-' Link's thoughts were cut short when he felt blinding plesure as Groose hit his sweetspot. "THERE!" he yelled hopeing no one had heard him" There again, touch me there again" Groose was more the happy to oblige as he attacked the bundle of nerves making Link moan uncontrollably.

Groose continued to hit the blond's prostate as said blond pressed down on the two fingers moaning the older skyloftian's name. Every moan was going straight to the redheads neglected cock 'Who knew the wimp was so vocal?' he asked himself. Decideing he couldn't take it any more he removed the digits from his rival's entence, causeing Link to whine "N-no... please don't stop...please..." Groose smirked at his partner and brought their lips together in a hot kiss entwinding their tonges together. Link whimpered and bucked his hips, trying to gain some friction. Groose released his lips and whispered in the blonde's ear "Don't worry my little wimp, I plan on filling you with something...much bigger than two fingers" he smirked and alined his pulsing dick at Link's entence.

He lightly proded the other boy's ass, and Link groaned and pushed back down on Groose's member. Groose held Link's hips so he wouln't be able to move, Link whined "Groose please... don't tease me..." Groose chuckled and grinned at Link wickedly "What do you want me to do Link?" he asked his voice husky. Link shuddered and looked away trying to hide his blush"You know very well what I want" he replied. "No, I don't believe I know what you want" he smirked at the blond "Your going to have to tell me"

Link swallowed hard and mummbled somthing, "What was that? Link I couldn't quiet here that." Groose proded Link's entence again, Link bucked his his hips "You, I want you... in me..." Groose smirked "Well why didn't you just say so?" and with that he entered Link slowly inch-by-inch. Groose moaned at the heat and tightness. When he was fully in he waited for Link to get used to the intruding member. Link groaned and moved his hips slightly "Groose...y-you can move now" he said . You didn't have to ask Groose twice, he started thrusting slowly in and out just brushing his rival's sweet spot. "F-faster... please go faster...a-and harder" Link whimpered under the redhead clenching his bindings. Groose did what Link had begged and began to ram Link's ass faster and harder striking the the blonde's sweetspot head on. Link withered and moaned beneath the larger man, and pulled at the ropes around his wrist.

"G-Groose-ahh... release my wrist please- ahhh!" Link begged as Groose continued to slam into his ass. Groose looked at Link's face filled with pleasure and knew that escaping was the last thing on the younger's mind, so the redhead slowed his pase and reached up to where Link's wrists were bound and quikly untied the knots. As soon as he did so, Link instantly grabed the back of Groose's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss darting his tounge into the redheads mouth. Groose, not expecting the asult on his mouth stopped his thrusting his eyes were wide as the blonde continued to us his tongue to massage the other boy's. As Groose recovered from the shock he began to kiss back and started fighting back against Link. They battled for dominence, each releaseing moans of pleasure. Of course Groose won the battle and Link melted into the senstaion, but pulled away and spoke his voice filled with desire and lust. " Why did you stop?...because it looks to me that we aren't finished yet"

Groose nodded and graced his lips with a smirk, as he slowly pulled his dick out just so his tip was inside Link. They both moaned at the feeling. Then without warning Groose snaped his hips forward, plundgeing into Link hitting his sweetspot. Link threw his head back in complete ecstasy, and nearly screamed if it weren't for Groose covering his mouth with his mouth to stop the gorgiuous sounds coming from the blonde skyloftian. The redhead continued to thrust into the boy beneath him every moan, whimmper, and whine brought him further to the edge. Not wanting Link to out last him, Groose took said boy's member into his hand and began to pump it in time with his thrust.

Link withered and moaned beneath the redhead "G-Groose...*pant* I'm cuming..*pant*" "Me to... go ahead cum for me Link." Groose whispered in the blonde's ear and started pumping said blonde's member faster and inreaseing his thrusting. With one finale thrust into Link hitting his prostate spot-on, the blonde moaned loudly.

"GROOSE!" Link yelled his partner's name, as he coated his stomach and Groose's hand with the milky white substance.

"SHIT,Link" Groose groaned as Link's anal walls clasped down on his dick, and with two thrusts he emptied his own white seed into the blonde.

With a groan Groose removed himself from his rival and layed down next to the smaller skyloftian. Groose brought the other boy into his arms, holding him possesively."Well what did you think of it?" Groose asked with genuin curiosity and hope, hope that Link would want to do this more then once because even though he won't admit it, Link was the best he's EVER had. Link thought for a minute and a small smile apeared on his face,"I think..." he brought his head up to look into Groose's eyes, and his smile widened slightly. "I think... We should have more nightly visits" Groose half smirked half smiled "I think that can be arranged" he replied relief in his voice.

Link smiled even more, and brought the redhead into a soft kiss, not the kind they had shared during there...-ehem-... activity. Instead it was a slow sweet kiss, they broke apart and Link rested his head on the redhead's chest, as said redhead brought the boy closer to him. They both fell asleep with equally big grins on thier faces.

GXL GXL GXL GXL GXL GXL GXL GXL GXL GXL GXL

Unknown to the two occupants in the small bed, the window just to the left of the bed was slightly open. Sitting under the open window were two boys, one boy sported a yellow tunic and dark auburn hair, where the other wore a baige tunic with a light blue scarf and had dirty blonde hair**.1**

though they were nothing alike in apearences, they both had equaly red faces, and both had massive nose bleeds.

A/N: Well? loved it hate it? give me your comments and like I said this is my first smut and I wish I could have been more distriptive but maybe you can give me some advice? well I SUCK at editing my own work sooo if there any spelling errors ignore them

**1: I don't know if it is blonde or what but thats how it looks to me but go ahead and correct me incase I want to write another story with Fledge in it :)**


End file.
